HardGears: Courtney Gears And Ace Hardlight Make A Deal?
by P.Picasso
Summary: When Courtney Gears wants her fame back she goes to Ace Hardlight to get it...but he wants something else in return. Warning! contains rather large amounts of yaoi so be warned. *I do not own any of the characters in this story they all belong to insomniac games I take no credit in the creation and development in the Ratchet and Clank games*
1. Hard Gears Part I

**HardGears**

"I'm here to see Mr. Hardlight" Courtney Gears said formally. She changed the colour of her clothes from crimson to dark grey and she also wore black glasses, her skirt was shortened to appeal to Mr. Hardlight. Her shiny metal ass looked amazing with here new G-string thong defining her cheeks.

The man behind the desk had trouble not staring at Courtney Gears cleavage which was huge and glistening with fresh oil, her bra could barely contain her massive breast which were just under DD, Courtney Couldn't help but smile at the mans heated look, she always got looks like this when she would dress sluttier than usual and to be honest she loved it even though she would never sleep with half the guys who would glare and drool at her she still liked the attention, I mean who wouldn't?

"Umm Very sorry Miss but Mr. Hardlight is training and does not wish to be disturbed".

Suddenly the intercom buzzed and a voice that Courtney recognised instantly spoke.

"It's ok Lance send her up she's a good friend".

Courtney strutted to the glass elevator and gave a wink to Lance on the way up which almost made him blow his load right there and then.

As Courtney reached the top floor to meet Mr. Hardlight she shortened her skirt even more so anybody who was a tad bit smaller than she was would be able to see her entire firm ass, she wanted to give Mr. Hardlight an immediate hard-on when he saw her and she was sure this would do it. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out and in an instant all eyes were on her, well her cleavage more like, Courtney just gave a sexy smile and walked towards the door that had Mr. A. Hardlight, Courtney knocked on it 3 times and a deep disgruntled voice answered.

"Come in".

Courtney opened the door and walked in the room was huge and mostly white apart from the dark red bed and the massive TV that was stood in front of the bed Courtney was getting turned on thinking about what has happened in that bed.

"So, how can I help you Miss Gears" Mr. Hardlight said.

"Please call me Courtney and I'm going to cut to the chase, I want my fame back and the only way to do it is to date and probably fuck someone famous and you're the only squishie I wasn't completely repulsed by".

"So what's your point Courtney".

"Well you supply me with fame and I'll do anything for you in return and I mean literally anything Ace"

Courtney stepped closer to Ace and leant in so their faces were almost touching.

"Anything" Courtney seductively said.

Ace kept cool and collective throughout Courtney's arousing words.

"Okay we will do a press conference tomorrow where I will announce our partnership that should do you good for a couple of months then I will announce an engagement which will last 3 months then I will leave you for my career, sound good"

"Sounds perfect but what will you want from me Ace"

Ace chuckled and stepped up to Courtney and whispered

"Bend over my bed, now"

Courtney was instantly aroused and obeyed Ace she put her feet together and bent over Ace's bed, in-doing this Courtney completely exposed her ass to Ace which was begging to be spanked or fucked. A grin stretched across Ace's face.

"Do you know how much I want to fuck you right here and now"

"Well why don't you, my recent upgrade give me the feelings of pain and pleasure plus sex organs"

Ace's grin grew larger.

"You mean you have a p-p-pussy" Said Ace stuttering over his words

"Yes I do and a tight little asshole"

Ace was now smiling from ear to ear while trying to contain his raging hard-on.

"Okay then let me take a gander at these new instalments, remove the skirt"

Courtney pressed the button on her waistband and the skirt slowly folded and conveyed itself into her waistband. Ace almost fainted from the beautiful sight of Courtney Gears ass, perfectly sculpted and gleaming in the light, Ace strokes one of the cheeks while his hard-on throbs to fuck this beautiful bitch.

"Now pull down your thong "

Courtney slowly and seductively slips off her G-string and let it fall to the fall. Ace now has the full view of Courtney Gears glorious new instalments, Her pussy is smooth and hairless and looks semi-tight, it glistened in the light, Courtney was obviously able to get wet from arousal and Ace praised this fact because he was not looking forward to getting third degree burns on his member. Then there was her asshole, it looked tighter than her pussy but looked like something had already been inside it.

"Has someone already fucked your ass Miss Gears" Said Ace playfully.

Courtney gave a small smile.

"Of course not, it was when I was playing with my new parts"

"Really, how exotic I bet you cum like a machine" Ace said with a wink.

"Just hurry up and finish"

"Now for that I'm going to take my time with you"

"Bastard"

Ace just chuckled and continued feeling Courtney's ass and pussy, after a couple of minutes Ace wetted his middle finger and slowly inserted it into Courtney's tight pussy. Courtney let out a small groan.

"So the slut likes this huh?"

"Ohh yeah"

Suddenly Ace got up and undid his belt buckle and unzipped his trousers and dropped them to his feet revealing his 7 ½ inch member stroking it gently he grabs Courtney by the hair and pulls her close to him.

"Get down on your knee now"

As Courtney submitted and got down on her knees she couldn't help but grin at the excitement of her first proper sexual experience.

"What do you want me to do Mr. Hardlight?"

"I think you know Miss Gears"

Ace with his member still in hand stroking it he slowly prods Courtney's lips to open, she smiles and takes Ace's member and takes it into her mouth. Ace shivers as he feels Courtney's warm mouth change to cold then back to warmth again.

"How are you-ahh-doing-oh fuck-that" Ace stuttered.

Courtney pulls the cock out of her mouth and looks up at Ace with her innocent eyes.

"Oh I forgot to say, my upgrade included a tongue for taste sensors and heat and cold transfusers"

"Well calm it down or I'll cum before I even get a chance to fuck you"

"We'll see about that Mister"

Courtney took the cock into her mouth again and twirled her tongue around the tip while heating it up slowly and carefully, every now and then Courtney would let out a moan or a splutter from deep throating Ace's huge cock. Her tongue continued swirl around Ace's cock swallowing every bit of pre-cum that spurted out down her throat, she even set her tongue to vibrate at one point making Ace groan more and more, while doing all this Courtney even start to play with herself stimulating her robotic clitoris making HER groan more and more. Courtney started stroking the underneath of Ace's cock with her tongue, she knew he was close, his cock started to really stiffen and shake without knowing it she was stimulating herself harder and faster and could feel something her whole body was starting to shiver and convulse Cumming while sucking Ace's cock was a dream of Courtney's and it came true luckily she came when she did as Ace's whole body stiffened and a hot gooey substance shot down Courtney's throat, it was warm and salty but she swallowed every last drop like a true slut, taking Ace's cock out of her mouth dripping with cum and saliva Courtney stared up at Ace while still stroking his cock gingerly.

"Done" Courtney asked.

"No I like my cock to be squeaky clean" Ace responded.

Although Courtney did not like the taste of cum she still sucked every last bit of cum out of Ace's cock and licked all of the excess cum and saliva of his member.

"There clean enough douchebag"

"Certainly Miss Gears"

As Courtney got up and picked up her panties and re-dressed herself Ace pulled up his pants and did his belt buckle up glance at the girl he just received oral from and thinking what he'll do next to her, Courtney noticing Ace's awkward stare chuckled slightly.

"You lose something over here Hardlight"

"Well actually I did lose a healthy dose of spunk in your mouth"

"Oh ha that's so fucking funny joking about me swallowing you disgusting fluids"

"Oh c'mon it can't be that bad"

"It taste like gone-off Bratwurst"

"Jesus Miss Gears I didn't need to know that thank you very much"

"Look, Ace I hope you remember our deal, so tomorrow I hope to get picked up from suite 107 of the Blattrues Hotel and escorted to the press conference to meet you who will pretend to be my successful, eventful and cumful boyfriend"

"Sure and in return you will do whatever I want when you walk through that door"

"Sounds fine to me"

"I'll see you tomorrow Miss Gears"

"And you too Mr Hardlight"


	2. Hard Gears Part II

_**Authors Note**_

_**I'm putting all my so called "sex scenes" every other chapter don't worry though the chapters in-between will be really short so you won't have to read a lot to get to some raunchy stuff**_

_**Okay now back to our story**_

**HardGears Part II**

**Love is LightGears away**

As Courtney sat on her bed awaiting her escort she couldn't help but wonder what Ace would want next, she could easily guess it and after examining closer she found that they did not give her a hymen so she would not feel the pain that normal organics' would feel during their first times. The door knocked and two men in armour came in and gestured for Courtney to come with them, Courtney got up and grabbed her overnight bag and followed the guards, they looked like mercs but she wasn't sure. One of the guards when he reached the door opened for Courtney when she walked out she was met with an array of Paparazzi asking for a photo or comment, Courtney wasn't sure what to say but then came up with an igneous thought.

"Please now, I'm only in town to see my new partner okay"

And with that she got into the limo that was waiting and breathed deeply while grinning she didn't plan it but she knew it would convince the press even further that Ace Hardlight was Courtney Gears' new partner, and it would give the impression that she wanted to hid it only making it more believable.

The car stopped and the door swung open greeting her was the man she knew very well Ace Hardlight dressed in a formal black suit that went well with Courtney's grey outfit.

"Good to see you, you look rather sexy today Miss Gears" Complimented Ace.

"You too Mr Hardlight" Courtney said with a wink.

Courtney stepped out of the car in Ace's hand and was struck flashing lights and people yelling her name

"COURTNEY-COURTNEY OVER HERE…Okay, you rolling, good she's coming over make sure you get her cleavage in there as well our viewers lover cleavage. Courtney Gears once a famous pop star has recently been hitting rock-bottom due to her injury's sustained at the hands of two psychotic fans, Now Miss Gears what is going on with you and Ace Hardlight"

"Ace and I met at an after party celebrating his defeat of Capt. Starshield we started talking and we hit off we have so much in common it's unbelievable"

With that Courtney left and continued walking up to the podium where Ace was waiting, he had a stern look on his face like he was serious and ready to act Courtney tried to do the same but couldn't put on a serious face so she just smiled. As soon as we sat down and Ace cleared his throat into the microphone the whole audience went quiet anticipating what he would say, Ace stood up and looked all around the room then spoke.

"You see this women sitting right next to me…well I'm fucking her hard"

Courtney almost died with shock and so did most of the reporters.

"Ace what the fuck are you doing "Exclaimed Courtney.

"Trust me Courtney, I got this"

"Oh very fucking funny Ace real funny I'm laughing my god damn sexy metal ass off"

Courtney said almost shaking with anger.

Ace and Courtney had just got back from the conference and after Ace's inappropriate words Courtney wouldn't to basically kill him although ace just found this amusing and arousing.

"Look Courtney chill, it'll work out in the end" Said Ace calmly.

"How the fuck can you say that half the things you said were just sex references and the other half were sex references about me!"

"Well then technically they're still sex references just differen-"

"Shut you fucking face you asshole"

"That was just aggressive and uncalled for"

"You want to see aggressive, I'll show you aggressive you cunt"

Just then Courtney picked up a nearby vase and threw it at Ace, but being the athlete he is he just caught it and threw it to the side.

"Now Courtney just calm down there is no need to get physical…well maybe there might be"

"I cannot believe you can say shit like that after today, I mean isn't there a line with you, did you Dad beat you or something"

There was a pause that almost lasted a minute Courtney was starting to look worried.

"What!" She shouted.

"Wrong, I didn't know my father, in fact I didn't know either of my parents, I was taking away as a boy and raised in a boarding school until I was 16, then I had to make money so I fought for it, with other boys my age, I lived in some slums for a while until a man called Gleeman Vox came to me and offered me a large amount of money in exchange for my life but at the time I didn't think of that so I signed his contract and sold my soul to the Devil, I earned more and more fame and money and now I'm here wanting some release from all this stress"

Courtney was shell-shocked; she had not anticipated a response like this and felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach a sort of sad feeling like she felt sorry for Ace, was it guilt? No! That's ridiculous she can't feel that she's a robot but what was it then? When Courtney came out of her trance she noticed Ace sitting on his bed, top three buttons of his white shirt un-buttoned with his head in his hands his hair was messed as well, that feeling came back to Courtney as she walked over to Ace and put her arm on his shoulder.

"Okay" Courtney said with a small smile

"What?" Ace replied

Courtney bent over Ace's bed and just looked back at him with her deep amber eyes.

"Go on, do whatever you want to me"

And with a huge grin Ace got up and started to strip in-front of Courtney Gears

_***Author's Note***_

_**Chapter 3 will contain two sex scenes and will be done much quicker than this one took and will be longer (obviously) so look out for that soon, there'll be 5 chapters of HardGears and they should all be done by the end of February.**_

_**Okay thanks for reading and following.**_

_Pablo Picasso_


End file.
